Ryze to Glory
by StaticBomb93
Summary: Fox McCloud has gone from the Lylat System and with the rise of the Venomian empire coming again, its time for the Cornerian military servicemen and woman to pick up the slack. (Follows a mix of Command ending 3 and 6)
1. Author's Note

Ryze:

Foreword

Hello all. You may not recognize the name but this is ShadowFox0324. After a few name changes and a large amount of life changes ranging from going to college and joining the military, not a lot of my time on FFN has been spent writing.

Mostly just RP'ing and reading other work. A lot you have liked my past stories. At one point I did too. I loved what I did with YOYR and RSF but looking back at them….they're complete and utter drek. I know I gave up on them and for good reason.

YOYR was too convoluted and spiraled away from the prototype I had written up from middle school and RSF…it was an ambitious idea that can be revamped in the future but for now will lay in pieces.

As for my Starfox-Fallout hybrid…I think I'll save that for next time. After a long period (And I do mean long), I believe I'm ready to hop back into the fray with this. What I'm going to try here is following ending 3 of the terrible, non-canonical (THANK GOD) Starfox Command video game.

If Nintendo and Namco were cool they'd get working on Starfox: Frontiers! But I digress. Without going into too much detail, were going to see the Starfox world in a more militarized manner…in the non-PMC (private military contractor) sense. So I hope you'll all join me and I'll try to make updates as I can. And please help me to make this story awesome

~StaticBomb93


	2. Prologue

Ryze to Glory I: Prologue

**Date: DEC 12 2550 AAI (After Anglar Invasion)**

**Time: 1058 hrs Zulu**

**Location: Outer Orbit of Titania**

The G-diffuser eased off as the vulpine pulled out of a heavy turn to outrun a enemy ship and easily turned the tide against the enemy vessel. Lasers pierced the hull of the ship and the pilot was dead before entering Titania's atmosphere. Captain Fox McCloud, the sole remaining member of the Starfox Team, attached to the 1183rd Legionnaire Squadron, was hired to help pushed back a sizable pirate threat. A call came in through his comms. "McCloud here. Go ahead."

"Sir, 2nd Lt. Jackson here. WE have ground forces requesting immediate help. They're pinned down by heavy fire. If you can go help them we can take over here. We're just mopping up anyway."

"Understood. Give me their location and I'll bring in a fire mission. McCloud out." The vulpine inhaled as he performed a U-turn and began his descent into Titania's atmosphere.

* * *

"Get a rocket into that DPV!" A soldier yelled. Explosions and rifle fire filled the air as the 333rd Army Desert Expeditionary Force, Bravo Company, were pinned down under heavy fire.

"Sir! We need to fall back! We can't hold this position forever!" A young private yelled.

"Stow that talk soldier! This is a tactical position we have to take! Sergeant, get more fire on that MG nest! As soon as that is gone we need to push up!" A 1st lieutenant ordered.

"Negative sir! Even if we did somehow take out that MG, we're still pinned by the emplaced guns on the wall. We need air support and time, both of which we don't have!"

"Then this is where we make our stand!" The Lt replied and got on the radio. "This is 1st Lt. Aikens, we about to be overrun. I say again we're-"

"Belay order Lieutenant! This is Captain McCloud of Starfox! Tell your men to take cover! Deliver fire mission at Bravo-Charlie 4352-5132. Be advised fire mission is delta Charlie. I repeat, fire mission is danger close!"

"Roger that!" He got off the radio. "Get down! GET DOWN! Incoming fire mission! Delta Charlie! I repeat Delta Charlie!"

The Arwing Alpha roared in as a barrage of lasers tore through the pirates and the AA guns turn to the fast approaching aircraft. Round after round went after the ship but McCloud easily deflected the shots with perfectly executed aileron rolls and streaked in at a sharp angle as he prepped his smart bomb. "Target locked! Smart bomb away!" He yelled as he pulled up letting the bomb fall out. The 500 lb bomb barreled toward the ground and detonated in the air and turned all the enemy to cinders and ash. "Target hit! You're clear to move Lt!"

"Roger that sir! Much appreciated! You heard the man! Let's move!" The company yelled in renewed vigor as they entered the bunker to destroy any other pirates.

Fox easily carved his way through the air when the inevitable happened: a sniper was placed the hills with a .50 cal sniper rifle. The sniper drew a bead on McCloud's wing and fired. The bullet reached its target and tore through wing. "Shit. Right wing is hit. Initiating emergency landing protocols." The vulpine cruised down to the ground and made a hard landing. The canopy popped open as McCloud got out with his M417 designated marksman rifle and MP443 pistol. "This Captain McCloud. I have made a hard landing inside hostile territory. Requesting immediate extraction." Fox began his trek toward Bravo company's last position.

_6 months….its been 6 months since she left me…embarrassed me….made me look like a fuckin fool. And for what? Because I tried to protect her? Because I love her? Well…to hell with her then! Damn it I tried…I tried the best way I know how to protect her. Damn it I know she could protect herself but I didn't want it to come to that, creator knows I didn't. And where did I fuckin land me? As the charity case, a fuckin pity party. It's one of the reasons why I grind myself every month of every day. So I don't have to think about it. I'm sick of thinking about it. I can't get past it. Everyone has moved on except me…I'm just lost in the memories. I can't keep doing this to myself, I know I can't. This keeps up I'm gonna die…one way or another…_

Fox broke of his mental monologue to check his heading.

_Still going right…why…why did I make her leave? This is all my fault. I knew she could protect herself. I knew it and yet…I drove her to Starwolf and Panther. I almost wish he'd break her heart just so she'd know how I feel…but this feeling…I wouldn't wish this shit on my worst enemy…well except Andross…fuck that guy. Anyway…If something doesn't change soon…it maybe the end of Fox McCloud._

* * *

Well every one this is the beginning. Short chapter I know but I'm trying to get back into after like...maybe 4 years of not writing except for school...screw that jazz. At rate please read and review.


End file.
